finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elza (Final Fantasy XII)
Elza is a minor character from Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. She is a pirate living in Balfonheim Port along with Rikken and Raz. Profile Appearance Elza has long sandy-brown hair held back with a red headband with white patterns and a large red flower and gold beads. In Final Fantasy XII, she wears a red long-sleeved jacket with white cuffs and gold patterns on shoulders, fastened with a butterfly button, leaving the top open to reveal her coral pink bikini top. The collar is white with a black strip, and it is open in the back with tan ties and another butterfly button fastening it at the bottom. She wears brown hot pants with a pink bikini thong over them and knee-high brown high-heeled boots with a leg guard on her left leg held in place with two brown belts on her thigh. In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, Elza's jacket becomes more pirate-like with a large white open collar and is longer. It has orange patterns on the shoulders and wrists with large white cuffs and blue band underneath. It is fastened with a blue and yellow butterfly button. She wears a pink bikini top and has long blue fingernails. She wears black hot pants and black high-heeled shoes. On her right leg she wears red ties that go up to her knee, and on the left wears black ties with one thigh-high red sock and two brown belts. She wears a red bandana with a large pink flower and gold beads in her hair and gold hoop earrings. Personality A member of Reddas's crew, along with Rikken and Raz, she is loyal to her leader, more so than the other two. She considers herself one of the fastest people in Ivalice. Story ''Final Fantasy XII The party meets Elza at Balfonheim after talking to Reddas. She is found with Rikken and Raz outside Reddas's manor. Questioning whether the party has Reddas's best interests at heart, she wonders if they should be helping them. Rikken silences her by asking if she had complained to Reddas. When the party returns from the Pharos, Elza is not surprised by Reddas's death, knowing that her master had been searching for a place to die all along. When the other two start mourning, she tells them they should not regret Reddas's passing since that would worry Reddas, and he should rest in peace. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The party runs into Elza accompanying Rikken and Daz, who challenge the party to a battle to see who is stronger. Gameplay Final Fantasy XII Footrace The party can challenge Rikken, Elza, and Raz to a foot race through the streets of Balfonheim anytime after meeting them. Racing only requires pressing two buttons together. Beating them gets the player Potions and curative items. Tier 100 awards 10,000 gil, any tier higher than tier 30 will give Unpurified Ether and/or Elixirs. Elza is the slowest and is commonly passed near the beginning of the race. She is not a threat on her own but, by progressing in the mini game, she may take the last turn of the race very tightly. If this outcome happens when the player must go out of his way to make Raz trip, she can steal the victory. Trial Mode Elza is fought alongside Rikken and six Pirates in Stage 86 of the Trial Mode in the ''Zodiac versions. It is considered one of the harder stages in the gauntlet. The following guns can be stolen from her: Fomalhaut (uncommon) and Mithuna (rare). A good strategy is to use Warp (either the spell or Warp Motes; equipping Indigo Pendant makes Warp always hit) on the Pirates, blind Rikken and berserk Elsa. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Elza is fought alongside Rikken and Raz on several islands of Lemurés. Other appearances Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Elza appears with a water-elemental card in her ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings artwork. Gallery FF12 - Elza Model.png|Render. ElzaGun-ffxii.png|Elza's gun. Elza FF12.jpg|In-game render. Elza01.jpg|In a cutscene. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Hume in Ivalice